The Last Chance of Survival
by Slaughtering Monkey
Summary: Hundreds of covenant ships have been exploding the human ships when they get out of orbit so humans got prepared on the earth... plz R


Prologue: Hundreds of covenant ships have been surrounding earth killing all of human's ships. We could hardly effect them. With only 10 million humans on earth left they set up forces every town and some in the wild to stop them but only 100 humans to a group.  
  
. . . " O SHIT ABANDON SHIP ABANDON SHIP! O GOD THERE COMING IN OSHIT O SHIT." A number of covenant cruisers boarded and covenant came in killing them all. (back on earth) "shit that was our last hope. Now we need our marines on ground."  
  
You men have the smallest group and you're going to the middle of Africa. Get to the pelican. As we boarded the pelican all fifty of us say good bye to loved ones. " Engelhorn get on a pelican since your done this flight may take three hours. So get relaxed Wicks get on stop saying waving sit down boy.!" Wicks: Okay fine (I'm Engelhorn just so you know when I talk I'll put Me but when they talk to me I'll put Engelhorn).  
  
Next thing we knew we were thousands of feet in the air looking out the back seeing some covenant dropships going lower and lower till it was a dot. We had to take 10 ships to get there. When we loaded off into the tall grass the pelicans left instantly to get out of there. Serge: Everyone split in groups of 10 in groups you know best. With the people you know best. So you all get along. (My group name's are: Engelhorn, Wicks, Mason, Laurienti, Baisley, Kelly, Murnan, Beelner, Bravard, and Bouchard) As we walked around looking for covenant dropships we were talking about loved ones. Me: Mason hold it in man! We need to live and we can see them again. So no worrying yet. Mason: My wife wasn't able to make it to the takeoff she is on vacation. Me: But where did she take vacation to? Mason: Africa Me: A HA so we could see her. Mason: She went to a town called um. Tarcia (I have no frickin idea if that's a real town). Me: That's just miles from here and we're supposed to guard a five mile area and that's in it. Wait when does she go back? Mason: If the covenant attack in a ten mile area or in ten days. Me: We could report to serge that we're going to go look for covenant.  
  
When we got there before we said anything he told us to take a walk e talk e (don't ask) we headed towards Tarcia. When we arrived we saw a small town that has about ten acres (they houses improved since now just so you know) with a bunch of little house that looked as if they came from the 21rst century. Mason walked off by himself knocking on doors the third he knocked at his wife Jacquie came out then they went inside to chat I ran to the door. Me: You have to be back in ten minutes we'll look around here for only that long. Mason: Sure whatever. Ten minutes later he came out. Then she came out with her own armor and gun. Jacquie: guys I secretly am a private I've been down here protecting this village waiting for you guys to arrive. So I'm going to help you let's move out. When we were about half way there we saw Two covenant dropships lowering. Me: Men guns ready? Beelner: Sir Yes Sir. Bravard: Sir yes sir. Bouchard: Sir Yes Sir. Baisley: Sir Yes Sir. Mason: Sir Yes Sir. Wicks: Sir Yes Sir. Laurienti: Sir Yes Sir. Kelly: Sir Yes Sir. Murnan: Sir Yes Sir. Jacquie: Sir Yes Sir. Me: They landed! You know what to do! Touchdown.  
  
When the covenant ships landed the sides were barely open when. A grunt: WO look out! Then a fragment grenade exploded instantly killing that side of the ship. All of us shot at the covenant not letting them getting a shot at us. Finally we killed them all. Wicks: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! That's what I call sweet! Then we headed over to the serge the second we got there we all dropped our guns. Me: Holy shit Mason: How could this happen. Kelly: o god. Bouchard: o my god. Murnan: this sucks. Laurienti: no it didn't happen. It couldn't of. (Do you want to know what happened hmm. well I'm going to tell you NEXT TIME MWAHAHA! No just joking it'll be soon.) As we looked at the dead body's of three of the groups we were pretty emotional. Seeing the serge getting helped by a medic from the only other squadron left we realized how many died 30 people died in that battle.  
  
For the covenant who cares 30 grunts (if you ever played halo you know grunts can die easily) 0 humans died fighting grunts fighting the 5 jackals killed 1 marine fighting the 30 elites 15 died of us so we lost 16 so far then fighting the three hunters that were unsuspected killed 5 right off the bat we had 10 left so the ten killed two losing 7 we had 3 left and they died the same time as the hunter so 30 people died (read again if you were confused) and then a last grunt that was not mentioned shot the serge with a plasma rifle just as the other squad got there and killed it so hmm. 64 covenant died.  
  
Looking at the blood Mason wanted to lighten the mood a little. Mason: Who wants to swim in the covenant blood? Everyone was still to stunned to do anything. Me: We only have 22 people that's including serge and Jacquie. Serge: Well we best call for a tank that'll carry 5 including the driver so lets get 2 tanks and 4 warthogs then we can drive everywhere and use those guns to live longer but eventually we need to get back to the force of all marines left. Me: Wicks call the Base and tell them send us 2 tanks and 4 warthogs pronto. Wicks: Sir Yes Sir!  
  
If you liked this send me reviews and I'll continue I need 3 reviews to update to know at least if anyone likes it. So send reviews. 


End file.
